Ever After
by LectaWindwalker
Summary: Post anime, as if Shambala never happened. Edward returns, but he's so distant its as if he never came back at all. Alphonse and Winry move closer together as a result. WinAl


Giftfic for Yak. First het fic like, ever. Ahahaha....

* * *

It had been several years since Al's body had been restored. The first four years he'd been as mentally mature as his body portrayed. Then Edward had returned and with him came Alphonse's memories. Memories of six long and difficult years of searching for the Philosopher's Stone.

With his memories returning, Al thought he would understand his brother's distance. He was wrong. Even a year after his return from the other side of the gate, Ed still remained distant. He seemed farther away now than he had when he'd been gone. Four years had separated him from everything he'd cared about. His home. His brother. Even Winry.

The time Edward had been gone had changed everyone. Izumi had succumbed to her "disease" and passed away. Rose had become stronger in order to raise her son and help lead the people of Lior to rebuild. Roy had distanced himself from Central and his friends, wishing he could have helped Edward. And Winry. She had become distant herself. She barely smiled, barely seemed to live at all. All she did was work and pray that Edward would come home.

When he did finally come back to her, some the light returned to her eyes. Almost too soon, she realized that Ed wasn't the person he had been. He'd never really come back.

With Ed so far away, no one was really surprised when Winry and Al began to date. Even before his memories returned, Al had developed strong feelings towards his childhood friend and his memories only made them stronger.

Eventually the pair did sleep together, though Winry still loved Edward and had called out his name. After Al had left, she cried herself to sleep. Eventually they tried again and there were no regrets.

Three years after Edward's return, Al's physical age began to catch up to him. By the time he was 24, he actually looked it. Edward barely noticed that his brother had once again surpassed him in height.

It was around this time that Alphonse proposed to Winry. Once again, no one was surprised when she said yes. Well, no one except Edward.

"Brother. I was wondering if you'd be the best man at my wedding. Winry would like it if you were there too."

Ed looked up from his research with wide golden eyes. "Wedding?"

"Yeah. I asked her today and she said yes!" Al grinned. "We both want you there. Please say yes Brother!"

Unable to form words, Edward nodded. As his brother hugged him, Ed managed to force a smile and mumble something unintelligible. After the younger had left, Edward buried his face in his hands and wondered how he could have been such a fool. She waited four years, did he really think she going to wait another five?

The wedding happened on the first day of spring. All their friends and family were there. Pinako walked her granddaughter down the isle as Rose's son carried the wedding bands that had been handcrafted by Garfiel. Winry looked beautiful in her mother's dress and Al couldn't stop looking at his wife to be. Everyone looked so happy.

After the reception and the cake, Winry and Al left their guests in a brand new car, a gift from Roy and his crew, to their new home, a gift from Armstrong. Even after the newlyweds had departed, the partying still continued. There was dancing, drinking and singing. Only Edward sat away from the fun, nursing a glass of whisky and staring forlornly into the night.

"Upset that your baby brother tied the knot before you did, Fullmetal?" Mustang quipped as he approached the other man.

Ed took a long swig of whiskey before saying, "I really think I fucked up Mustang."

Roy sat down next to his previous subordinate, "Why do you say that?"

"I was so stupid. I knew how she felt, I loved her too and I pushed her away. What the hell is wrong with me? I pushed Al away too. My own brother."

Roy took a sip of his own drink. "You've been through a lot Edward. Winry and Al bother know that and they hold nothing against you. Did you see how happy they were? I haven't seen her that happy since you left almost ten years ago. Don't beat yourself up about something like this."

For a moment Ed was silent, and then he grinned suddenly. "Since when does the great Roy Mustang give advice?"

"Since the Fullmetal Alchemist sits in a corner wallowing in his own misery, shrimp," Roy smirked.

Nobody faltered when Edward started screaming at Roy. Most laughed and everyone quickly moved out of range.

Meanwhile, Winry and Al were lying in bed in their new house. Thankfully the house wasn't what they'd assumed it would be, being made by Armstrong. Hawkeye had probably overseen the building, to make sure it wasn't anything too extravagant.

"Do you think Edward will be okay? I've never seen him so down," Winry whispered.

Al buried his face in his wife's neck and nodded. "He'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he's strong," Al whispered as he kissed Winry's neck. "He searched for something that everyone said wasn't real for six years. He came back from a world with no alchemy. He made it through automail surgery without screaming. He can make it back from this."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right. About Edward at least."

Winry giggled, though if it was about the statement or Al sliding his hands down her sensitive sides, she was sure. Bit by bit, her wedding dress was removed and she blushed at the loving look Al gave her. When he leaned in for a kiss, she met him halfway and began to disrobe her husband.

Before either of them realized, their wedding garments were thrown across the floor. Al began to move his lips from his wife's down to her neck in a familiar ritual, but Winry pulled him back up and devoured his lips. Hands traced soft breasts and hard muscle. Breaths were stolen in quick gasps and pants before lips were captured again.

Al was getting harder, harder than he'd ever been before. Maybe it was because he was about to sleep with Winry Elric, not Winry Rockbell. She was his wife and he was her husband. They belonged to each other and would for the rest of their lives.

Winry couldn't stand waiting anymore. She bucked her hips impatiently and Al gave a breathy laugh. He entered her slowly, her warmth surrounding him instantly. Winry whined but he didn't give in to his own instincts. He wanted this to last as long as it could. He wanted to savor the burning look in her eyes. He wanted to feel her tight around his cock, slowly pulling him in. He didn't want this feeling to end.

After a moment or two, Al let himself go and thrust all the way in. Winry gasped and moaned for more. He was happy to oblige. Pulling out swiftly, almost leaving her body, Al quickly thrust back in. Out again, then back. He repeated this over and over until he lost count. He heard Winry saying his name and he was sure he was saying something to, he just didn't know what. In and out, in and out. The world around them both disappeared and all that mattered was this moment. Al's mouth found one pert nipple and latched onto it.

Winry shouted, subconsciously thankful that they no longer had to do this with Pinako sleeping across the hall. "Faster! Oh God Al! I love you, I love you so much! Faster, please! Faster!"

Al grunted and sped up. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. He could barely think with the pleasure running through him. He raced to completion with Winry meeting his thrusts sending sparks of pleasure across his vision.

All too quickly it came to an end. With a guttural moan, Alphonse spilled his cum inside Winry and she cried out her completion as well. Both breathing heavily, they kissed chastely, Al still inside her.

He rolled over, taking Winry with him. Once she was on top of him, he slowly slid out. They lay there silent for a while, breathing deeply as the ecstasy still crashed over them. Winry's eyes began to droop and Al felt himself slipping into slumber as well.

Before he let himself go to his dreams, he whispered, "I love you Winry. I always will."

He thought, but couldn't be sure, that he heard her whisper her love to him as well. He was blissfully asleep before it could register, Winry already dreaming beside him.


End file.
